


The Princess and the Dragon

by AlyssaDreams



Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Archie is a knight, Dragon Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Is this crack?, Knights and Dragons, Princess Betty Cooper, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Shapeshifter Jughead, Tags Are Hard, and Sir Archibald was just there, but I needed a pretentious knight, sorry I made Archie an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDreams/pseuds/AlyssaDreams
Summary: There was a legend of a princess locked in a tower guarded by a mighty dragon, waiting for her knight in shining armor or prince charming to save her. But the rumors were wrong.Or: Betty's a princess, Jughead's a dragon, and Archie's an ass (for plot reasons)My entry for the Riverdale Bingo prompt: Knights and Dragons
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704157
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	The Princess and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! This is my entry for the [@riverdalebingo](https://riverdalebingo.tumblr.com/) prompt: Knights and Dragons. I had two different ideas for this and since I wanted to write both I managed to put the other one in another square fill, so look out for that one someday soon!  
> Um... So, I made Archie behave like an entitled ass in this one because I needed a pretentious knight for this. Think of him kind of like Prince Charming (is that his name?) in Shrek 2.  
> I honestly have no idea how I'm gonna finish those in time but I'll try my best. In the meantime, please enjoy my unbeta'ed little one-shot!

There was a legend of a princess locked in a tower guarded by a mighty dragon, waiting for her knight in shining armor or prince charming to save her. But the rumors were wrong.

You see, there _ was _ a princess in a tower who was guarded by a dragon. But she wasn’t waiting for anyone to rescue her, for she was not locked away and chose to stay of her own volition, happy with her simple life. And the dragon, well, the dragon was her best friend. He wasn’t a horrifying, violent, and ruthless beast, he was gentle and considerate, and would talk about literature with her for hours on end. But most importantly, he was a shapeshifter, a humanoid who could turn into a dragon at will.

Their life was a happy one, but the dragon boy was worried. He had been assigned to guard the tower when he was just a child and had been told that someone would eventually come to retrieve the princess. He was only a test, to weed out the unworthy and find the one the princess was to be married to. And no matter how many times the princess swore that she never wanted to leave the tower — and him — to go marry a stranger, he still harbored a shred of doubt, and tried his hardest to defend the tower when the contenders started arriving at its doors to take his beloved princess away.

The princess, well, she wasn’t naïve. She knew of the dragon’s doubts. So she tried her best to reassure him because she had fallen madly in love with him, and though he had never admitted his own feelings, she was observant enough to notice them. 

So the day a knight arrived while the two were discussing the different aspects of a book, the young dragon was not able to shapeshift before the knight had invaded the tower, voice booming through the walls of the fortress.

“I have come to rescue you, Princess!” the knight declared, running up the stairs of the tower.

The dragon boy stepped in front of the princess as they prepared for the knight’s arrival.

“Juggie…” the princess muttered, a hand rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. “It’s okay. We’ll just send him away, like always.”

“I’m usually a dragon then. Just stay behind me, Betts,” he whispered, glaring at the open door and the stairs behind it, his eyes shifting and smoke blowing out of his nose.

The sound of steps grew closer and closer until a red-haired man — wearing literally shiny armor — stepped into view. He entered the room as if he owned it, his head held high with the pretentiousness of a nobleman. 

Both Jughead and Betty hated it — and him — instantly.

The knight stopped abruptly, surprised to see two people there instead of one girl and a dragon. He didn’t let that deter him, however, and looked directly around the seething boy to the princess, ignoring the expression of utter disdain on her face. 

“I am Sir Archibald, here to rescue you, Princess Elizabeth, from the horrendous beast that keeps you prisoner in this decrepit tower.”

Betty snorted just as Jughead growled, and the knight was so surprised by the princess’s rejection that he barely registered the other boy’s reaction.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, Sir Archibald,” she sneered. “I’m very happy here, in the “decrepit tower”, with my “horrendous beast’, as you say it. Now, please leave, we were having a most interesting conversation.”

Jughead relaxed slightly, a small smirk on his lips, as Sir Archibald gasped in outrage and gaped at the blond princess. 

“But… But…”

“But nothing! I’m staying here and you can kindly go back to the pretentious life you were leading before. Did you see a big mighty dragon on your way in? No? Well, it seems there’s no point in you being here now, is there?” Betty simpered, raising an eyebrow.

“I came here to get the princess of the tower. Dragon or no dragon, it doesn’t matter. It is said that the one who rescues you gets to marry you. So you must come with me now that I have journeyed here.”

“She already said no,” Jughead intervened.

The knight turned to the dragon, finally acknowledging him.

“And who are you?” he scoffed, unimpressed. “You don’t look like a knight or a prince, so what are you doing here? It’s not like you would ever be worthy of a princess.”

Betty caught her growling best friend before he could tear the pretentious boy to pieces and stepped forward, seething.

“He is the best person I know and is more than deserving of anything good in this world, no matter his status or mine. So I will ask you one last time: leave this place and never return. I will never go anywhere with you or anyone else who tries to “rescue” me from this tower. Spread the word: there is no princess to save here, or glory to be had.”

“Fine. But just so you know, I am a great catch and you would have been lucky to have me. Have fun with you miserable little life with your miserable little guard dog,” Sir Archibald huffed, turning around and exiting the tower.

The tension in the room finally dropped and both occupants let out a breath before turning to each other and bursting out laughing.

“I have never met someone so arrogant,” Jughead snorted.

“Did you see his face? Oh, my gods, it was so funny.”

It took a while for the both of them to calm down, as they kept glancing at each other and succumbed to laughter once again. When they finally quieted down, Jughead turned to Betty with a sly smirk.

“Best person you know, huh?”

Betty blushed, unsure how to respond.

“Oh, shut up. It’s the truth!”

“Betts, I’m the only person you know.”

The princess punched his arm and they fell victim to laughter once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can find me on Tumblr: [@alyssamydreams](https://alyssamydreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
